Alison is Alive
by Goldilocks4
Summary: What Happened when Emily find out the truth about Alison? like That she was cheating on her and other ad to find out! :)


**Emily's POV**

''Where were you? I called you on your cellphone and you didn't answer!" i ask when Hannah finally showed up.

''yeah,i'm sorry...i had to help my mom with some stuffs'' she blurts out,looking everywhere but at me. I frown because one; i know she was lying and two; she's hiding something. I cross my arms over my chest.

''where were you really?'' i spit and she sighs.

''i was with Aria and after she left i received this text'' she hands me her phone so i can read the text.

''_ it's Alison,can we meet again ? Meet me at the Grillz 8pm tonight',i got new informations' _I frown again as i shake my head. Hannah grabs my arm but i push her away.

''t-that's not true. That must be A who's trying to play with you!'' i hiss. I was mad,angry and sad at the same time. I mean what if she was really alive? Why would she fake her death for all thses years?

''Emily! I know it's hard to believe but she is alive!'' she hisses back. I look at her with a crazy look.

''are you that stupid? This text is to set you up! Alison is fucking dead and she won't come back!' i scream with tears and she slaps me. We stare at each other for a few seconds before she speaks up.

''i can't believe you just said that about her!'' she sneers before she walks away,leaving me crying on the bench.

''what just happened?'' i mumble to myself.

**AT HOME...**

_''Knock,knock'' _I was laying on my bed,with my little bear. Actually, the one Ali gave me before she disappears.

''come in'' i say and turn around to see who it was. Aria and Spencer.

''we've been trying to call you and you're mom said you came in with a bad mood or something. What is going on with you?'' Spencer asks as she sits beside me on the bed. Aria follows and smiles softly when she sees me holding the bear.

''i guess with all thses years you never got ride of Alison's gift.'' i smile sadly.

''i'm mad after Hannah,that's why i didn't pick up'' i say.

''why? You two had a fight again?'' Spencer asks,throwing a look at Aria.

''it's not my fault if her girlfriend can be a bitch sometime,no offence Aria'' i explain.

''what did she do this time?''

''she told me that Alison was alive '' i hiss to myself. There was a moment of silence. Spencer looks immediately away from my eyes and start playing with her nails. And Aria,well,she stops moving. I look between them and i just knew what was happening. I let out a bitter laugh as i get out of my bed.

''Emilly, wait...it's not what you think-'' i interrupt Aria.

''you guys were going to keep this from me for how long?'' i ask bitterly,my fists clenching.

''it's not like that. Alison asked us to not tell you anything because she knew you were going to react this way'' Spencer explains.

''Since when do you listen what she tells you? She can't be alive,don't you get it; A is playing with you guys'' i cry. Aria stands up and get closer to me before Spencer can join her.

''no,not this time...We've been seeing each other every week'' Spencer blurst out and looks immediately at the floor. My eyes wides.

''w-what?'' i ask my voice shaking.

''oh god,this is going to be a nightmare'' Aria mumbles.

''2 months ago when we were hanging out at the attraction park, i got a text saying 'meet me near the bridge'', i was confuse before there was no initial at the end of the text. I didn't want to go alone just in case it was a trap or something, so i texted the girls but i couldn't reach you because apparently you were too busy having your tongue down a girl's throat''i glare at her.

''so when we showed up at the bridge,there was a blonde girl standing in front of us but we couldn't see her face because she was wearing a red coat. But when she turns around...we freaked out for a second and it was really her'' Aria finishes for Spencer.

''i swear to god Emily, we wanted to tell you so bad but she told us not to'' she says softly. I nod my head and laugh as i reach my hand in my hair.

''so let me get this clear; all thses months, you guys been hiding this from me,lying to my face about my girlfriend being alive.'' i say angrily. Spencer rolls her eyes.

''do we have to repeat it again? She's the one who asked us not to!'' i clench my jaw as i get closer to her but Aria stops me.

''enough! Both of you. Fighting is not gonna help anything''

''why would she do that to me? I thought she loved me!'' i say to myself.

''she didn't tell us much but she did say that she couldn't let you see her because she's not the Ali that you knew and that if you knew the truth about what she've been doing,you would never forgive her'' i snort.

''what's that supposed to mean?'' Aria looks at Spencer.

''should i tell her or you will?'' Spencer sighs.

''what did Ali told you before she left?'' she asks me and i frown.

''that she loved me and gave me that little bear. Why?''

''she didn't seems weird or something?'' she asks again.

''well, Ali is Ali'' i shrug my shoulders.

''Emily,Alison didn't really disappears'' she blurts out and i chuckle.

''what are talking about now?''

''all this, all the things she was doing was a lie so you couldn't find out the truth'' Aria explains. I shake my head.

''the truth about what?'' no answers.

''the truth about what girls?'' i raise my voice.

''she...she was seeing someone else and when her parents got into a divorce, she decided to leave with her mom and the girlfriend. She didn't really disappears she was running from you. She couldn't bring herself to stay here in Rosewood,seeing you everyday and lying into your face...We all thought she was dead or something but she told us that and we also know she's running from someone'' Spencer explains sadly. She tries to reach for my hand but i raise it to make her stop moving. I was looking at the floor,tears in my eyes.

''leave'' i say softly.

''Emi-''

''i say LEAVE! Both of you get the fuck out of my room'' i raise my head, my heart was beating so fast. Aria looks scare and was the first to walk out. Spencer was standing there, staring at me.

''are you deaf or you want me to help you get out?'' i ask coldly.

''i get that you mad and we are too. But you cannot blame us for what she did. She wasn't only running from you but from her killer too'' she says as i start to put my wallet in my bag.

''you won't leave but i will'' i start to walk away but she grabs me firmly by the wrist.

''let go of my wrist Spence'' i hiss angrily, trying to fight back my tears. She frowns and shakes her head.

''no, because i know if i do you will end up doing something stupid like you did two days ago''i laugh bitterly.

''why don't you go back to see Paige instead of pissing me off!'' she glares at me before she lets go of my wrist. I look at her one last time before i walk out.

''Hannah played me and so did the other girls'' i say angrily to myself as i get into my car and drive away.


End file.
